The world is mine
by Kari Shimizu
Summary: "—"Hermana, ¿qué tal todo?" —preguntó mi peli-rosada hermana." "—Todo bien Luka —dije sonriendo enormemente." "—¿Y esa sonrisa?" "—Luka...el mundo es completamente mío."


**Hello people :3 Kari Shimizu y Kiba reportandose n.n**

**Kiba: ewe hola gente que le gusta fanfics**

**No los molesto mucho, solo debo decir que mi compu es bipolar**

**Kiba: y se daña y repara sola .w.**

**See...este fic lo iba a subir el domingo pues... ¡era mi cumple! Y me gusta subir un one-shot cada vez que eso pase :3**

**Kiba: que presumida xwx**

**¿Yo? ¡Si! :3 bueno espero que les guste y perdonen la falta de acento (esta cosa no tiene corrector ._.)**

* * *

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece...**_

**The world is mine**

¡Hola! Soy Rin Megurine, tengo dieciocho años y vivo con mi mejor amigo Len Kagamine, ambos tenemos el pelo rubio con ojos azules, muchos nos confunden con hermanos, pero claramente es mentira. La verdad me he enamorado de Len hace un tiempo, pero se que no me ve más que como a una amiga o como su "hermana".

Nos conocimos en el jardín de niños, yo desde siempre he sido muy caprichuda, por lo tanto no tenía amigos, un día él se me acercó, aun sabiendo como soy.

_**-flashback-**_

—¡Maestra Teto! ¡Nadie me quiere hablar, es injusto! —dije haciendo un puchero.

—¿Por qué Rin-Chan? —preguntó mi maestra, mirandome con preocupación.

—¡Dicen que soy muy caprichosa! ¡Eso es mentira! ¿Quiénes se creen para decirme eso? ¡Es simplemente injusto! —empecé a hablar y a hablar, la maestra intentó callarme, mas no lo logró.

—Tranquila Rin-Chan, ¡yo quiero ser tu amigo! —dijo un niño que era parecido a mí, mientras yo seguía hablando, pero me calle al escuchar lo último y lo mire curiosamente.

—¿Disculpa? —cambie mi mirada a una interrogante —, ¿de verdad quieres ser mi amigo Len-Kun?

—¡Sí! —respondio sonriente, yo le devolvi la sonrisa. Me diran, ¿cómo sabian sus nombres?, pues cuando pasaban asistencia, la mayoría nos mirabamos la cara cuando nos nombraban. Me fui con él y empezamos a hablar, soporto la larga hora de la que hablé de mí y así, nos empezamos a llevar bien.

_**-end flashback-**_

Hoy en día las cosas no han cambiado mucho, él cumple todos mis caprichos al pie de la letra, a veces quisiera no ser así, pero no puedo evitarlo, siendo sincera, solo quiero que me mire a mi, a nadie más, claro, eso es imposible, pues desde que llego ella a nuestras vidas, en secundaria, está pendiente de ella, aun así, no me rendire, ¡Len es mío, no de la estúpida de Hatsune Miku!

_**-flashback-**_

Estabamos en segundo de secundaria, cuando una chica nueva llego, Hatsune Miku, una chica de pelo larga aqua-marina, sus ojos eran de igual color, sinceramente es una diva. El profesor la presentó y ella captó la atención de todos, ¡todos!, los chicos del aula. En la hora del primer receso, Len me dejó sola y se acerco a ella, yo me terminé acercando a él por detras y escuche la conversación.

—Entonces... ¿eres Kagamine-San? ¿no? —preguntó Miku con "inocencia".

—¡S-si! P-pero me puedes decir simplemente L-len —dijó él, me frustre mucho, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, me adelante yo:

—¡Len! ¿podemos comer juntos? ¡di que si! ¡anda! —hice un falso puchero y me funcionó.

—Esta bien Rin, ¡adios Hatsune-Chan! —se despedió mientras empecé a jalarte del brazo.

—¡Dime solo Miku, Len-Kun! —escuche como le dijo Miku, mientras yo agarraba más fuerte tu brazo y le jalaba más lejos.

_**-end flashback-**_

Desde ese día, he tenido una guerra con Hatsune, claro que, ¡Len me prefiere solo a mí! Creo... aun sale con ella, aún le habla y mantienen una amistad mientras yo no estoy.

Bueno...dejare de hablar del pasado, vamos al presente, hoy voy a conquistar a Len, él me ha invitado a un festival que está actualmente en la ciudad y sinceramente, no se que ponerme, no se como peinarme, ¡No se que hacer!.

Mire mi armario por milesima vez, tome una camisa de tirantes rosada junto un short negro, sonrei al ver la ropa, tome unos botines negros y procedí a cambiarme.

Estando lista y me mire al espejo, perfecto, ahora ¿como me peino?, suelo dejar mi pelo suelto y me pongo un laso blanco grande, algo infantil pero siempre me ha gustado. Una vez Len comento que le gustaban las coletas de Miku...¡Hare lo mismo! ¿Así se fijara más en mi?.

Una vez con las coletas puestas (las cuales no se veían nada mal), me fui a la sala del apartamento con el cual compartia con Len.

—¡Len, estoy lista! —dije emocionada, pude verlo sentado en el sofá, tenia una camisa blanca, un chaleco y corbata negra para convinar, llevaba puesto unos jeans y zapatos del mismo color negro, se ve muy guapo y eso aumenta mi sonrisa.

—Que bueno, princesa —dice causanme un sonrojo, hace poco agarro una mania de decirme "princesa", ¡Es estúpido, me hace sonrojar! —, ¿nos vamos?

—¡S-si! —me acerque mas a él y tome su mano, salimos y comenzamos a charlar de diversos temas, aun cuando vivimos en el mismo apartamento, vamos a la misma universidad y casi no nos separamos, hablamos demasiado.

—Entonces... ¿como está tu hermana? —preguntó Len. Creo que no lo dije ¡tengo una hermana! se llama Luka, es mayor que yo por unos cuantos años, es casi igual a mi, solo que por alguna razón, tiene el pelo rosado.

—Bien, dice que viene pronto a la ciudad, ¡adivina!, ¡ya tiene novio! —tal vez me emocioné por tonterias pero, ¡mi hermana tiene un novio! Esperen...cambio mucho de tema...¿no? —, se llama Kaito, dice que es muy guapo —empecé a hablar por naturaleza, pero...¿me dejo de prestar atención? —¿Len?—le metí un golpe y se quejo.

—¡¿Rin por qué me pegas?! —grito enojado, me arrepiento un poco y bajo mi mirada, ¿es que soy muy molesta?

—Lo siento Len... —digó en susurro, me sentí mal, Len beso mi frente y me tomo de la mano, seguimos caminando y volvimos a hablar como si nada pasara.

En un momento indefinido llegamos al parque donde se estaba haciendo el festival, logre observar un puesto de globos, ¡Son hermosos! Me solte de Len y me acerque a verlos, rapidamente abrí mi monedero y...

—Nada... —quede en blanco recordando como gaste mi dinero.

—¿Quieres uno, princesa? —de la nada Len estaba atras mío y me dijo eso, yo simplemente asentí con mi cabeza, el saco dinero de su bolsillo, compro uno y me lo dio, yo pues claro me emocioné mucho y lo abrace muy fuerte

—¡Gracias Len! ¡Eres el mejor de todos! —sonreí sinceramente y seguimos paseando, después de un rato, el hambre me empezó a molestar, pero no dije nada, creo que por primera vez pensé un poco en Len, es el único que tiene dinero, no puedo dejar que lo siga gastando ¿o sí?

El festival es precioso, hay muchas cosas y...comida...mejor dejo de pensar en eso.

Mirando a todos lados noto una cabeza rosada...esperen ¿rosada? ¡la única persona que conozco de pelo rosado natural es...!

—¡ ! —me abalanzo contra mi hermana y me corresponde el abrazo.

—Hola pequeña —dice sonriente Luka.

—Me dijiste que ibas a venir pronto, ¡no tan pronto! —digo alargando el "tan pronto" .

—Bueno es que pensaba en venir al festival con Kaito y luego...

—¡¿Mi cuñado nuevo?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Quiero conocer a mi cuñado Luka! —grito algo alterada, mientras Len aparece (como siempre en algún momento que no me doy cuenta) tomandome de los hombros como señal de que me debo tranquilizar.

—Comiendo helado, pequeña —respondió Luka, esperen...¿helado?

—Hola Luka, te traje helado —esperen...¿cómo es que no me doy cuenta cuando alguien llega? —,¿quién es esta pequeña? —voltee y ví a un chico alto de ojos y cabello azul (raro), con dos helados en las manos y le entregó uno a mi hermana.

—¡Yo no soy pequeña! —me deje guiar por su comentario, dejando en claro que no soy pequeña, es solo que casi todos son...altos...

—Rin él es mi novio Kaito, Kaito ella es mi hermanita Rin —nos presento Luka.

—Un gusto pequeña Rin-Chan —Kaito y Luka soltaron una carcajada , mientras Len y yo fingiamos estar molestos.

—Fue un susto conocerte Kaito —ahora Len y yo soltamos un carcajada, mientras que los dos tortolos nos mandaron una mirada asesina, tenia que devolver el insulto, ¿no? —, mentira Kaito, no eres feo, solo me asustaste cuando llegaste con los helados o más bien, me diste una impresión rara —Len soltó otra carcajada, mientras lo mirabamos como si fuera estuviera en droga...o algo así.

—Oye Rin, no sabía que tenias novio —comentó Luka de la nada, Len se puso palido y yo me rei.

— ¿De que hablas Luka? ¿qué novio?

—Perdón pues, ¿desde cuándo sales con Len-Kun? —ahí yo si me puse palida y Len se sonrojo.

—L-luka...Len y yo no e-estamos saliendo —dije mientras mi sonrojo empezaba a aparecer.

—S-si es cierto...Rin-Chan y yo no salim-os... "just be friend" —esta vez comentó Len. Luka y Len se conocen desde... que él y yo somos amigos.

—Es una lastima, ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja —dijo Kaito, convirtiendo a Len y a mi unos tomates.

Luego de un rato de hablar, Luka y yo quedamos con vernos otro día, ya que queria pasar un tiempo con mi cuñado. Por un momento me olvide del hambre que cargaba...¿por qué me acuerdo ahorita?

—Rin...¿no tienes hambre? — ¿eh? ¿me lee la mente? O ¿qué?

—N-no Len, tranqui... —mi estomago me interrumpio, dejando claro que ¡tengo mucha hambre!

—¿Qué quieres comer? —yo negué

—No Len, está vez no te pedire nada —me sonroje un poco, por Len cambiaria de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Por qué? —tu mirada parecia sorprendida, luego solto una pequeña risa —, lo siento, estoy acustambrado a que me pidas cosas —me sonroje un poco y negue con la cabeza.

—Len-Kun~ —escuche una voz chillona muy conocida, por atras.

—Hola Miku-Chan —respondio Len. No se si dieron cuenta, pero estoy muy, pero ¡muy molesta!

—Len-Kun~ —chillo Miku de nuevo —¿por qué no me acompañas en los juegos? ¡Es que me da miedo montarme sola en la montaña rusa! —¡ridicula! ¡Apostaria lo que sea por que miente!

—Eh...Miku lo siento, hoy estoy con Rin-Chan —yo empecé a sonreir de lado, ¡así se habla Len!

—Pero Rin-Chan vive contigo, ¡no es justo!, Len...yo también necesito atención —dijo con voz provocativa, ¿qué haras Len? —además...Rin se puede cuidar sola, ¿No es así Rinny? —prosiguio mirandome muy feo, miro a Len y esta confundido.

—Lo siento Miku-Chan, pero la inseguridad a aumentado mucho, además, ¡Len quedo conmigo, no contigo! —grite lo último a todo pulmón

—¡No me importa! ¡Yo quiero pasarla con Len te guste o no!

—¡Que quedo conmigo, dije! ¡Len mio! ¿ok? ¡Si no te gusta pues muerete! —tape mi boca sonrojada, pero necesitaba liberarme un poco.

—Rin...yo...no se que hacer —dijo Len algo sonrojadp, estoy muy enojada, ¿qué no sabe que hacer? ¿no ve qué Miku solo juega con él? Siento la ira en mis ojos, acumulandose como lágrimas.

—No le tienes que pedir permiso a nadie, Len-Kun.

—Has lo que quieras Kagamine...—dí la media vuelta y las lágrimas bajan por mi rostro, ¿por qué lloro? ¡Es algo estúpido! Nadie dijo nada...tal vez fue eso, el simple hecho de que Len no sabia que hacer, no sabia a quien escojer, tal vez es simplemente que no se a quien quieres más. ¿Será por mi manera de ser? ¿Por ser tan caprichosa y odiosa?.

Sin darme cuenta llegue al apartamento, mi aliento era agitado, ¿estaba corriendo?, no me sorprenderia, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me daria cuenta si me atropellaba un auto. Entre y estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando escuche a Len gritando, nuevas lágrimas asomaron mis ojos, ¿por qué le gusta hacerme sufrir? La deje abierta, pero me adelante a entrar a mi habitación y ahí si que le cerre la puerta en cara.

—Rin...abré la puerta por favor —me recoste en la puerta y negué con mi cabeza, claro, él no veia —, ¡Rin Megurine abré esa puerta ya!

—¡No quiero! —grite, me empecé a sentir muy, pero muy mal, más lágrimas caen de mis ojos, la tristeza me inunda.

—¡Rin hablo en serio! ¡Se que estas llorando y quiero hablar contigo! —empezó a golpear la puerta, con la esperanza de que yo abriera, sin querer yo empecé a sollozar e hispar, con eso golpeaba más fuerte la puerta —, por favor... —sentí como dejo de golpear y se recosto en la puerta también, ahí sentí como si...como si una barrera nos separara, y si lo estaba haciendo. Mi frustración aumento, entonces limpie mis lágrimas, aunque todavia salian, me levante y abrí la puerta lentamente, no queria que me viera así, entonces rapidamente me acoste en mi cama, escuche como Len terminaba de abrir la puerta y entraba, se sentó en mi cama y acaricio mi pelo.

—¿P-por qu-é no fuist-e c-con Miku?

—Porque nunca quise ir con ella, ¿por qué te pones así, princesa? ¿alguna vez escuchaste que eres lo más importante para mi? Porque eres muy importante —me dí cuenta, por su tono de voz, que también estaba llorando.

—Pero no tan importante como yo quisiera... —susurré más para mi que para él.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que a veces quisiera que solo me mires a mí, de ser tu centro de atención, de que cada vez que cambie de peinado lo notes, de que cada vez que te pida ayuda me ayudes, de que cada vez que aparezca esa niña chillona tu simplemente la ignores y.. .—sentí como me quitabas las dos coletas, espera, ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué quieres que todo sea así? ¿Por qué la imitas? ¿No te das cuenta que e_res más hermosa siendo tu misma?_ —me levante y le mire confundida.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que t_e amo_ tal cual y como eres —beso mi frente y me sonroje.

—¿De qué manera _me amas_?

—Así —tomaste mi mentón y esta vez, besaste mis labios, abrí mis ojos sorprendida y nuevas lágrimas salen, pero de felicidad, no se como, pero le empecé a corresponderlo, me volví adicta, adicta a ese sabor que por tanto tiempo había esperado, el beso se empezó a intecificar, más pasión y mucha más confiaza. Cuando el aire nos hizo separarnos, lo mire bien, estaba sonrojado, su cabello desordenado lo que hacia que se viera muy guapo.

—Yo también _te amo_ así Lenny —ambos sonreimos y volvimos a besarnos...todavia tenía hambre, pero esta vez...de sus labios.

_**Unos días más tarde**_

—Hermana, ¿qué tal todo? —preguntó mi peli-rosada hermana.

—Todo bien Luka —dije sonriendo enormemente.

—¿Y esa sonrisa?

—Luka..._el mundo es completamente mío._

**Fin**

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Les gusto? ¡Comenten! **

**¿No les gusto? ¡También! (pero sin insultos ._.)**

**Kiba: le falta acentos, pero no es su culpa .w.**

**Exacto Kiba :3 me gustan los reviews como regalo de cumple**

**Kiba: no importa, espero que pasen una linda semana :3**

**¡Y felices carnavales!**

**Bye~**


End file.
